What Heroes Deserve
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Post-Series. Ch5 is UP! Malam pertama di penginapan Okina. Naruto akan menarik hati Shizune; Kiba akan mencoba membuka hati Hinata; obrolan santai Neji dan Tenten; Sasuke yang tersiksa oleh Anko. Ordinary!Naruto, No Uber Powerful Naruto here. NaruShizu, KibaHina, NejiTen, KakaSaku, dan SasuAnko! Rating M. Temporary Discontinued. Thx for review. See my other Naruto fics, pls.
1. I'm not Feeling Good

_Naruto sudah memberikan terlalu banyak bagi dunia ini, bukankah sekarang adalah saat yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk mendapatkan balasan?_

I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me

Someone told me  
Love would all save us  
But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us

A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say  
That a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

- Hero, Chad Kroeger

"Pantai? Hotel?"

Sakura mendengus kesal, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Jiis, Naruto. Tunjukkan ekspresi senang sedikit kenapa. 'sih?" kali ini si gadis berkepala merah muda itu menegakkan pinggang. "Tsunade-sama sudah memberikan kita liburan. Kapan lagi saat-saat bagi kita untuk bersenang-senang?"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan tangannya ke sumpit dan menarik suapan ramen berikutnya. "Aku tidak tertarik, Sakura-chan. Kalian saja yang pergi."

"Naruto. Kau ini kenapa, 'sih?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku cuma ingin . . ." Naruto terdiam; Sakura menginginkan jawabannya. "Bukan urusanmu, 'kok."

Teuchi yang melihat pelanggan nomor satunya kelihatan tidak peduli (bukan sifatnya yang biasa) mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Naruto-kun, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk berduaan saja dengan Sakura-chan. Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum niat-tidak-niat terhadap lelucon pemilik kedai ramen ini. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto. "Hora, Naruto. Baiklah—kita kencan nanti."

Naruto memutar badannya. Kali ini dia mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar. "Maaf Sakura-chan, bukannya aku bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi siapa yang bilang aku mengharapkan hal itu lagi?" Naruto melanjutkan aktifitas rutinnya. "Aku tidak mau pergi karena . . . aku sudah janji dengan Teuchi-ossan untuk bekerja sambilan disini. Iya 'kan, Ossan?"

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tat terlihat oleh Sakura. "O—oo! Aku lupa kalau musim panas ini kau ingin bekerja disini, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Sakura yang merasa semakin bingung merasa tidak mengerti. Dia, jujur saja, tidak merasa tersakiti mendengar Naruto yang berbicara seperti tadi. Hanya saja, ia merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Terserahmu 'lah, Naruto. Kalau Tsunade-sama ngomel, aku 'ga mau tanggung. Padahal beliau yang mengharapkanmu pergi juga."

"Ah, akwu yakwin Tsunade-bwaachan akwan mwengerti," jawab Naruto dengan ramen yang masih mengisi penuh rongga mulutnya. "Ossan, tambah lagi!" serunya, menyerahkan semangkuk ramen tonkotsu yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Dengan kikuk—Sakura menyadarinya, Teuchi menyiapkan ramen tambah milik Naruto.

"Ya sudah."

Sakura berlalu dengan pijakan yang kuat. Naruto tahu, teman berambut merah mudanya ini telah dibuat marah oleh perilakunya sendiri.

"Ossan, tidak jadi 'deh tambahnya. Aku sudah kenyang." ia meletakkan sumpit di meja makan, dan menepukkan telapak tangannya satu sama lain. "Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Naruto meletakkan 650 ryou di atas meja. Kini gilirannya berlalu dari hadapan Teuchi. "Kenapa si Naruto itu?" tanya pemilik kedai, bingung bukan main.

-o0o-

"Aah, kalau kau tanya seperti itu, 'sih . . . Memangnya kau kira aku ini siapa, psikiater apa?"

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bersamanya kini, Chouji dan Ino, mereka tengah menikmati Yakiniku perayaan selesainya misi. Tim Asuma selalu melakukan tradisi ini sejak hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu. Jika tidak melakukannya, rasanya akan ada yang kurang—khususnya bagi Chouji.

Selagi Sakura menatapnya dengan intense dari sebelah Ino (yang memerhatikan mereka berdua), Shikamaru menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dan mematikan rokoknya pada asbak. "Aku tidak tahu, Sakura. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kau menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan si Naruto itu."

"Ayolah Shikamaru-kun. Dari semua teman Naruto, hanya kau yang dekat dengannya." mohon Sakura. Rasa penasarannya belum juga bisa dihilangkan dari sikap dingin rekan satu tim berambut pirangnya itu.

Shikamaru melipat alis matanya. Dengan malas, ia mengayun tangannya—tanda penolakkan. "Tidak cuma aku seorang, 'kan? Kiba. Coba tanya Kiba."

"Aku tidak bisa serius jika bicara dengannya." jelas Sakura. "Yang dia bicarakan hanyalah tentang Akamaru, DAN Akamaru saja." Shikamaru melirik Chouji yang masih dengan liar melahap lautan daging dihadapannya. Nampaknya dia tidak memperhatikan topik pembicaraan ini sama sekali. "Dan jangan buat aku memulai penjelasan tentang mengapa aku tidak bertanya pada Chouji-kun terlebih dulu."

"Kalau soal Naruto, aku juga merasa aneh, Shikamaru." ujar Ino. "Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, dan ketika kusapa, ia hanya bersikap netral. Tidak seperti dirinya yang meledak-ledak seperti biasanya."

Mereka berempat terdiam, membiarkan suara kunyahan Chouji yang seolah takkan ada habisnya mengisi audia sekitar mereka. Shikamaru meraih bungkus rokoknya yang terletak di atas meja, dan membakar sebatang rokok yang diambilnya. Shikamaru menghisap satu hisapan, dan langsung menghembuskannya dari dalam kedua lubang nostril-nya. " . . . Karena aku sudah mengenal kalian berdua untuk waktu yang sangat lama, akan kucoba membantu kalau begitu. Lagipula Tsunade-sama pasti akan mengoceh berbagai macam hal nanti jika Naruto tidak ikut. Sudah cukup ocehan itu kudengar setiap hari. Tapi jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan pasti hanya karena aku yang membuat perkiraan ini, ya . . ."

Shikamaru menggaruk sisi kepalanya dengan malas. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" . . . Yaah, kupikir mudah saja, 'sih." mulai Shikamaru, si IQ-200. "Naruto sedang dalam masa puber."

"Haa?" Sakura dan Ino membuka mulut mereka denga lebar. Rasanya Shikamaru melihat dagu mereka menabarak meja barusan.

"Dengan Sakura. Begitu, 'kan?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Orang, Sakura saja diusirnya mentah-mentah tadi." jelas si pemuda. " . . . Intinya, apapun masalah si Naruto itu kini, dia tidak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun . . ."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Shikamaru membuang tatapannya sebentar dari mata emerald Sakura. " . . . 'Kan sudah kubilang ini hanyalah prediksi. Dan lagi, masa-masa puber kita sudah terlewati dengan berbagai pertempuran: insiden Orochimaru, menyelamatkan Sasuke, peperangan dengan Akatsuki, Perang Shinobi ke-empat. Jika ada masa-masa bagi 'sang pahlawan' untuk mencari pasangannya, sekaranglah saatnya."

-o0o-

Hari itu, Sakura pulang dengan hati gelisah. Naruto menolaknya tadi; tentu saja. Bagi Sakura, Naruto adalah sahabat yang tak tergantikan. Tapi bagi Naruto, Sakura adalah seseorang yang begitu ia sukai. Apakah ia marah karena cinta Naruto tak terbalas? Atau, lebih dari itu. Apakah dia begitu marah lantaran Sakura kini tengah berpacaran dengan guru mereka sendiri, Kakashi si ninja peniru?

Yaah, perbedaan umur memang begitu jelas. Tapi tidak ada yang melarang mereka untuk saling menyukai—dan bahkan mencintai.

Naruto memang terbukti orang yang begitu gagah—persis seperti ayahnya, Minato Namikaze. Tapi Sakura begitu mengharagainya sehingga membuatnya memiliki posisi lain di hatinya; seseorang yang sudah seperti kakak sendiri—walau kakak yang bodoh 'sih.

Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Naruto. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, melirik bulan putih di langit malam. "Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku memang sudah banyak menyakiti Naruto."

"Memang benar, 'sih."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kakashi-san,"

"Yo." sapa Kakashi. Masih dengan gaya khasnya: postur santai dan juga buku Icha Icha Tactics karya mendiang Jiraiya-san yang sepertinya takkan pernah bosan ia baca. Ia melangkah mendekat, menyimpan novelnya di saku belakang. "Keberatan menceritakannya padaku—apa saja yang tidak perlu kau sembunyikan?"

-o0o-

Semenjak usainya peperangan dunia shinobi ke-empat, para Bijuu kembali terlepas. Tapi kali ini tak ada sedikitpun niat mereka untuk menyerang manusia. Mereka hanya ingin hidup dengan damai. Lagipula mereka telah berjanji dengan mendiang Jinchuuriki mereka masing-masing. Dan, benar. Itu tidak terkecuali bagi Naruto Minato Uzumaki, wadah Kurama, sang rubah siluman berekor sembilan.

Tapi dia kuat. Kapasitas chakranya jauh di atas rata-rata shinobi biasa. Walau tanpa chakra kyuubi 'pun, dia masih bisa menggunakan Tajuu Kagebunshin yang berjumlah sembilan ribuan tanpa lelah. Mungkin itu adalah efek dari bercampurnya chakra wadah dengan para bijuu. Naruto juga belum mengerti.

Karena para bijuu dan manusia sudah bersahabat, Naruto merasa sedikit sedih juga ketika berpisah dengan Kurama. Tapi dia senang karena pada akhirnya Kurama bisa kembali bebas seperti dulu, tidak terikat dengan napsu kekuatan yang begitu didambakan manusia.

Hanya satu yang disesali Naruto. Khususnya pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Walau dunia shinobi sudah damai, tapi para penjahat masih berkeliaran di seluruh pelosok Negara. Sudah menjadi tugas shinobi dan samurai untuk membasmi mereka.

Perut Naruto berdarah, terkena serangan ninja pelarian yang cukup fatal. Sialnya Naruto sudah tidak memiliki kemampuan regenarasi kyuubi. Dia juga tidak bisa ninjutsu medis sedikitpun. Satu-satunya cara adalah kembali ke desa, dan mendapatkan perawatan ninja medis.

Hanya sedikit lagi, dan ya, Naruto kuat. Ia melompati dahan ke dahan lainnya sejauh enam mil sebelum akhirnya sampai di desa. Mungkin menjalani misi seorang diri adalah kesalahan. Tapi sekali lagi, dia kuat. Hal seperti ini hanya terjadi lantaran ia lengah, dan pikirannya dibuyarkan oleh 'sesuatu'.

Naruto terjatuh ke atas lututnya, meraih udara di depannya dengan satu tangan. " . . . Seseorang,"

Semuanya menggelap. Kehilangan darah dalam jumlah yang banyak, _Eiyuu* no_ Naruto 'pun terkulai lemah di atas tanah desa Konoha.  
Eiyuu: pahlawan

~Bersambung

* * *

A/N: NaruShizu adalah pairing favorit kedua saya untuk Naruto setelah NaruTen. Tapi untuk saat ini saya akan mengendurkan sedikit cinta saya kepada NaruTen, dan membaginya untuk NaruShizu. Serta menyerahkan Tenten pada Neji, ha ha. Juga KibaHina akan muncul di sini—OTP saya di Naruto, satu tingkat di atas NaruTen. Lalu seperti yang pembaca sudah ketahui, akan ada KakaSaku dan SasuAnko di sini. Untuk lebih jelasnya kita lihat di chapter2 depan, ya.

Perhatian: Chapter berikutnya sudah siap. Saya ingin melihat respon pembaca dulu sebelum meng-apdetnya.

See you in the next instalment with moar lime or lemon. Regards, Crow.


	2. Hurted, yet Standing Again

Saya putuskan untuk langsung meng-apdet dua chapter, dan lihat apa respon pembaca semua. Please enjoy.

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me for you and me

- One Last Breath, Creed

Pandangan Naruto dengan perlahan terbuka. Sepasang mata sebiru lautannya menerawang langit-langit ruangan tempatnya tengah berbaring saat ini. Pertamanya ia memang tidak menyadarinya, tapi bau alkohol khas rumah sakit ini memang sudah tidak aneh lagi.

Sudah berapa kali aku pulang pergi tempat ini, ya?—bisik Naruto dalam batinnya. Namun bedanya, dulu dia tidak perlu menunggu lebih dari semalam untuk keluar. Dan juga tubuhnya tidak perlu merasakan rasa nyilu dan perih seperti ini.

Naruto merasakan lengannya tertusuk oelh jarum, dan tetes demi tetes darah membuat telinganya kembali focus. Transfusi darah?—lanjut bisiknya. Dulu aku tidak pernah menerima darah dari luar. Chakra Kurama memberikan pasokan zat besi sehingga pembentukan darahku akan terus bergerak ketika dibutuhkan.

"Kurasa . . . aku hanyalah manusia normal kini."

Naruto mendengar suara tarikan dan hembusan napas yang ebgitu lembut dan berirama. Siapapun dia, mungkin ialah yang menyelamatkanku. Si pemuda kali ini mengarahkan kedua matanya pada sosok berbalut selimut yang duduk di atas kursi. Sosok itu tengah terlelap selagi kepalanya menggantung sedikit di atas dada.

"Shizune-oneechan?"

Mata Naruto terbuka sepenuhnya—ia 'pun meraih kesadaran penuhnya. Naruto melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding tepat dihadapannya. Pukul empat pagi.

"Ngh . . . Naruto-kun?" Shizune mengucek satu matanya, berusaha memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. " . . . Oh, syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku khawatir lukamu sangat parah."

Naruto menyentuh sisi perutnya yang terkoyak. " . . . Aku pikir, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, neechan. Tapi, dimana ini?"

"Apartemenku. Kau terbaring tak berdaya di depan tengah malam tadi." Shizune meletakkan satu telapaknya pada bahu Naruto, menatap si pemuda dengan tatapan lembut berbalut kecemasan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya misi. Aku lengah. Dan terluka seperti ini . . ."

Shizune menghela napas panjang. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur tidak apa-apa. Dan orang bodoh macam apa yang mengambil misi tanpa rekan satu tim? Kau bertindak yang tidak-tidak, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya daripada ini padamu?"

"Neechan, kau terlalu berlebihan,"

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Kau pikir sudah berapa banyak rekanku yang tewas dalam misi." Shizune menggeleng, beranjak berdiri. "Kau tidak akan percaya jumlah yang akan kusebutkan nantinya."

Shizune melangkah menuju meja singel tempat ia meletakkan beberapa tumbuhan dan obat-obatan perawatan. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Akan kubuatkan teh herbal untukmu."

Naruto menerawang wajah Shizune yang hanya tersinari pancaran samar-samar rembulan pagi hari. Tidak begitu kentara memang, namun wajah putihnya nampak bersinar dengan cerah. Perempuan dewasa tersebut menampilkan pesona nyata yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakan Naruto dari Shizune sebelumnya.

Yaah, bisa dari banyak kemungkinan. Mungkin Naruto yang dulu masih seorang bocah ingusan; atau, bisa juga karena sinta yang Naruto miliki dulu hanyalah sejenis cinta monyet yang tidak serius. Tapi, Shizune-oneechan yang saat ini tengah tersenyum selagi mengaduk ramuan teh nampak begitu berbeda.

Kedua mata ebony itu, juga rambut sebatas tengkuknya yang begitu indah dan wangi. Bahkan dari tempat Naruto kini terbaring saja dapat tercium wangi ekstrak lidah buaya dari shampoo Shizune.

Mungkin saja Shizune adalah 'orang' yang Naruto cari? Bisa jadi. Tapi kebapa datangnya tiba-tiba seperti ini?

Wajah Naruto merona. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan tatapan dengan menutupnya dengan satu tangan. 'Jangan bercanda,'—batinnya. Umur kami saja berbeda delapan tahun.

"Minum ini." Shizune kembali duduk di kursi sisi kasur, menyerahkan segelas teh yang kini aromanya telah memenuhi rongga hidung Naruto. "Agak pahit, tapi aku sudah mencampurnya dengan madu."

Setelah mencoba duduk, Naruto menerimanya. Ia mengendusnya. Naruto tidak suka yang pahit-pahit. "Wanginya harum, 'kan?" tanya Shizune. Naruto mengangguk setuju, terkejut akan wangi aroma herbal yang sedap ini. "Cicipi." lanjut Shizune.

Naruto menyeruputnya. "PAHEIIITTTT!"

"Shhh. Masih pagi, tahu." Shizune mengarahkan satu jari telunjuknya ke bibir dan mendesis. Ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto. "Kau bisa membangunkan tetangga lainnya, Naruto-kun."

Namikaze muda itu membuka mulut, dan menjulurkan lidahnya selagi kedua mata dan alis matanya seolah menyatu membentuk garis 'X'. Shizune ingin tertawa semakin lepas melihat ekspresi khas Naruto itu, tapi ia mencoba menahannya.

"Pa-pa-pahit banget, neechan . . ." belum menarik kembali lidahnya, Naruto menyerahkan gelas tersebut. "Mana madunya—aku tidak merasakannya? Ogah, ah. Pahit."

"Minum." perintah Shizune, mendorong tangan Naruto yang berusaha mengembalikan teh herbal tersebut. "Kau tahu, yang pahit adalah yang terbaik. Teh herbal itu diambil dari gunug katak sendiri. Sangat langka, 'loh. Mendapatkannya saja sulit. Setelah meminumnya tubuhmu akan kembali segar."

"Ti-tidak, 'ah. Aku 'ga suka pahit, Shizune-oneechan . . ." rengek Naruto.

Shizune menajamkan kedua matanya, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan angkernya. "Minum." perintahnya, datar. Ia mempelajari itu dari Tsunade-sama.

Keringat dingin mengalir disekujur tubuh Naruto. "B-baik," keteteran, ia membalas. Seruput sedikit, Naruto kembali mengernyit. "P-pahiiit~" desisnya dari balik napas.

Shizune mengelus rambut Naruto, tersenyum menghanyutkan. Namun kedua alis matanya mengkerut, nampak tidak tega. "Maaf, ya. Ini yang terakhir, aku janji. Bagaimanapun juga tubuhmu kehilangan banyak darah. Fisikmu sedang lemah. Jadi aku mau kau menurutiku dulu hanya untuk saat ini. Ya, Naruto-kun?"

Wajah Naruto kembali merona. Apa Shizune-oneechan memang secantik ini?

Naruto menggeleng dengan kaut. "Maaf. Aku seperti anak kecil, ya Shizune-oneechan?" ia bertanya selagi menatap permukaan teh.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kok sekali-sekali. Semua pasti pernah bertingkah seperti anak-anak." ia tersenyum lembut, berusaha menghangatkan suasana. "Antara kau dan aku saja, Tsunade-sama sering merengek jika melihat dokumen-dokumen yang sudah menumpuk di mejanya."

Naruto tertawa dengan ringan. "Kalau itu aku tahu. Dasar Tsunade-obaachan."

"'Nah, kalau begitu diminum dulu tehnya."

Walau sedikit ragu, Naruto menahan napas dan menelan teh tersebut dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin kelihatan seperti anak-anak di depan Shizune untuk kedua kalinya. Kedua matanya berair. Naruto meneteskan air mata saking pahitnya teh yang barusan menerobos tenggorokannya.

Si pemuda tersenyum seolah memenangkan kontes shinobi terbaik dunia. Senyuman kemenangan atas segalanya. "Heh, bukan apa-apa." senyumnya berubah kecut, saat kedua alisnya mengerut.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Shizune yang masih tersenyum memberikan Naruto segelas air mineral. Sepeti tadi ia menenggak teh tersebut, Naruto 'pun dengan cepat menelan air ini. Dia hanya berharap rasa pahit membunuh di lidahnya ini menghilang dengan cepat.

"Mm, apa ini? Madu? Gula?" Naruto menjilat bibirnya, menerka-nerka 'rasa' unik yang mengisi air mineral barusan.

"Cuma resep khusus. tidak usah dipikirkan." setelah meletakkan ekdua gelas itu, dia kembali menatap Naruto yang masih duduk di atas kasur tepat dihadapannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hangat . . . dan segar," kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar. "Aku . . . aku seperti bisa berlari mengelilingi desa Konoha sebanyak yang kumau!"

Mendengar Naruto yang berseru keras, Shizune kembali meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir. "Shhh. Sudah kubilang kau bisa membangunkan tetangga kalau berteriak."

Naruto tertawa konyol dengan ciri khas mata sipitnya. "Oh, ya Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama belum mendapatkan info mengenai apakah kau akan ikut pada liburan mulai dari dua hari lagi."

Mood Naruto menghilang. "Oh, itu. Ke pantai itu, 'kan?" Shizune mengangguk, belum menghilangkan lekukan lembut pada bibir. "Kau ikut, Shizune-oneechan?"

"Tentu saja. Tsunade-sama memaksaku. Jadi karena kondisi dunia shinobi tidak seberbahaya dulu, mungkin aku akan sangat menikmati liburan ini." Shizune kembali menatap kedua mata biru Naruto. "Lupakan itu. Bagaimana denganmu?—atau mungkin kau bisa menemui Tsunade-sama langsung, Naruto-kun."

"Aku? A-aku ikut, 'donk!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "M-masa' kesempatan seperti itu dibiarkan lepas begitu saja! Lagipula baachan pasti sudah berniat untuk menyiksa kita dengan misi setelah liburan, jadi kenapa tidak dinikmati saja. Ha ha ha."

"Tentu saja." Shizune mengangguk. "Haah, atau jangan-jangan Tsunade-sama menyimpan setumpuk dokumen untuk kukerjakan?—dan karena ia sudah memberikan kita liburan, dia bisa menyiksa kita nantinya?"

"Itu terdengar seperti baachan banget, Shizune-oneechan." Naruto tersenyum lebar, tertawa akrab bersama dengan murid pertama Tsunade tersebut.

Naruto menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya diakrenakan keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Satu garis lurus keringat mengalir dari sisi keningnya. Janutngnya berdegup cukup kencang. Apa-apaan ini?—tanyanya. Kenapa ia merasa deg-degan berada bersama Shizune-oneechan? Sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri.

"Berarti, karena liburan, kita diperbolehkan membawa kekasih atau semacamnya donk, ya Shizune-oneechan?"

"Hm, kau pikir begitu? Mungkin 'sih, mengingat sifat Tsunade-sama," Shizune tersenyum geli, berniat mengisengi Naruto. "Hayoo, mau bawa siapa? Hinata-kun, ya?"

"Tidak, 'kok. Tidak bawa siapa-siapa. Lagipula gosip itu tidak benar." Naruto mengayunkan tangannay di depan wajah. "Aku dan Hinata hanya bersahabat. Dia gadis yang baik—aku menyukainya."

Oh tentu saja, batik Shizune. Naruto 'kan mencintai Sakura, dan Sakura-nya sendiri kini . . .

Shizune merendahkan tatapannya, tidak berniat mlanjutkan diskusi. "Kalau Shizune-oneechan?—mau bawa pacarnya, mungkin?"

Wajah Shizune merona. Ia mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk dibuang seketika dari tatapan Naruto. "A-apa yang kau katakan, Naruto-kun? J-jangan bercanda. Aku mana punya-"

Naruto ingin tersenyum lega ketika mendengarnya. Tapi apa benar? Shizune memang kelihatan selalu sendirian saja, tapi . . . "Bohong. Aku . Tidak . Percaya." dengan nada main-main, Naruto melirik seniornya.

"S-sudah cukup, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya akan membawa barang-barangku untuk pergi liburan—dan kau bisa pergi tidur sekarang, atau aku mau-mau saja memberikanmu teh herbal lebih banyak lagi."

Shizune memejamkan mata, dan mengomel balik. Ia segera berdiri, dan berpaling dari ruangan. "Waa, Shizune-oneechan, aku cuma bercanda 'kok. Su-sudah cukup teh-nya—aku sudah segar!"

Shizune berbalik, tersenyum jahil. "Aku tahu, 'kok." ia berbalik sepenuhnya pada daun pintu. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua pengobatanmu, dan kau bisa tidur lagi sekarang. Jika semua berjalan dengan benar, setelah bangun nanti kau akan kembali ke sedia kala. Berkat tingkat regenerasimu yang walau berkurang, tapi masih memberikan sedikit efeknya pada tubuh."

"Terima kasih, neechan."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa detik. " . . . Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat tidur, Naruto-kun."

"Kau juga, Shizune-neechan."

Tubuh Naruto terhempas di atas kasur. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi, apa mungkin dia menyukai Shizune? Tiba-tiba seperti itu begitu saja?

. . .

Tapi, Shizune-oneechan benar-benar cantik. Wanginya juga harum—aku bisa menciumi baunya seharian. Kalau Kurama masih ada, dia pasti akan menertawakanku. Tapi, aku serius, entah kenapa—Shizune-oneechan nampak begitu sedap di mataku. Bibirnya juga kelihatan empuk dan lembut—lipgloss itu, tanpa lipstick yang menor kelihatan begitu pas di wajahnya.

Muka Naruto kembali membara. Bagaimana kalau . . .

Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada 'Naruto Jr.' yang sudah menegang sedari tadi di balik selimut. Ia menyusupkan satu tangan dari lingkar pinggang celana panjang oranyenya.

"Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku . . ." bisik si pemuda. Naruto bahkan terkejut Shizune tidak menyadari 'barang' milik Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak. Untung saja ia mengenakan celana dalam di balik boxer. Dua pelindung melindungi Naruto dari tingkah yang memalukan. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Shizune melihat ada gunung tercipta di sela-sela selangkangan Naruto.

"Urgh . . . Shizune-oneechan~" Naruto menggeram, merasakan cairan hangat menutupi punggung tangannya. Sial, sudah berapa bulan aku tidak ejakulasi?—tanyanya, hampir tidak percaya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap langit-langit kamar tamu Shizune. Dia tersenyum—merasakan tantangan dan kesempatan yang amsih menunggunya di masa depan. "Sepertinya liburan ini akan menyenangkan, bukan begitu Naruto?"

Ya. Naruto berpikir, Shizune mungkin seseorang yang ia cari selama ini—yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya.

~Bersambung

* * *

A/N: Saya belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada fic ini, tapi jelas akan ada unsur dewasa disini. Saya tidak akan memakai kata2 limun atau semacamnya, karena ffn sedang gerebek besar2an. Saya akan apdet secepat yang saya bisa, jadi silahkan reviewnya :)

see you again.


	3. Beach! Bright Blue Sea! Bikini!

You Silent Readers, I hath know what thou hath read. And why thou review me not? My traffic Stats do always lied me NOT.

Yah, singkat kata, jika kamu baca, jangan lupa review-nya. Karena ga ada yang tahu kapan fici ni kehabisan bahan bakarnya. Jadi kalau mau baca terus, silahkan tinggalkan review untuk memacu semangat penulis.

And I won't make love to you  
And I feel love, feel love

Jailhouse gets empty  
Rudy gets plenty  
The baton stick gets shorter  
Rudy gets taller  
Can't fight against the youth  
Cause we're strong and they're the rude rude people  
Can't fight against the youth  
Cause we're strong and the rude rude people

We gonna rule this land among children  
We gonna rule this land

Cause when that rhythm it was playin' on my guitar  
On my guitar

I had to be there  
I had to be there  
I had to be there  
I had to be there

Oh when I was a youth it was the best day  
It was the best day of my life  
We had the eighty nine vision

We didn't fuss or no fight  
When all the little daughters wanna be my wife  
When that rhythm, it was playin' on my guitar  
On my guitar

- Jail House, Sublime

"PANTAI!"

Rock Lee berlari ke sudut yang lain dari air laut dangkal. "LAUTNYA BEGITU BIRU! SEBIRU SEMANGAT MUDAKU YANG TAK PERNAH PADAM!"

Kiba menyusulnya dari belakang. Jika Lee mengenakan pakaian renang one-piece aneh berwarna cobalt lautan, dilain pihak Kiba mengenakan speedo berwarna hitam pekat yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Oi, Lee-san. Guy-sensei sepertinya mabuk laut 'tuh."

Lee membalik, mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah. "Masa muda tidak menunggu siapapun, Kiba-kun!" Lee berlari ke arah lautan luas, berteriak dengan lantang. "Guy-sensei akan kembali sebelum kau menyadarinya sama sekali!"

Dengan itu, Kiba melihat seniornya menghilang kebalik ombak bergulung. "Apa dia bisa berenang?"

Tanya Neji, berjalan ke sebelah Kiba. Si jenius dari klan Hyuuga itu memilih boxer putih sebagai penutup bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kiba mengalirkan keringat di sisi wajahnya. "OI, oi. Jangan bercanda, Neji-san."

"Guk Guk!"

Kiba mengelus kepala anjing setianya. "Oo. Tentu saja. Kita berenang sekarang, Akamaru! Yahoo!"

Melihat Kiba dan Akamaru yang juga kelihatan enerjik, Neji menghela napasnya. "Dasar, kumpulan orang bodoh." Sasuke melipat tangannya. Jenius dari Uchiha itu mengenakan kemeja Hawaii dengan kancing yang dibiarkan terlepas keseluruhannya, dan sepasang speedo putih.

"Jangan bilang begitu, Sasuke-kun. Setelah sekian lama, bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk kembali berbaur."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis terhadap komentar seniornya itu. "Kau terdengar seperti si Naruto, Neji-san."

Neji tersenyum balik membalasnya. "Hm, dia mempengaruhi semua orang dengan enerji positifnya yan gsnagat kuat."

"Apa, 'sih. Kau jadi ikut juga, Naruto?" di sudut lain, Shikamaru membenarkan letak ikatan rambutnya, berjalan ke arah Naruto yang saat ini mengenakan boxer berwarna jingga. Shikamaru mengenakan celana ¾ beserta kaos oblong. Sepertinya dia tidak punya niat untuk pergi berenang sama sekali.

"Ha! Memangnya tidak boleh!" seru balik Naruto, sedikti emosi.

"Naruto, aku bawa kripik singkong. Kau mau?"

"Oo, thank you Chouji." menerima tawaran itu, pemuda berambut jingga itu menyabet sekantong plastik besar kripik singkong.

Shikamaru merangkul pundak Naruto dan Chouji secara bersamaan, menarik mereka ke sudutan di bawah pohon palem panjang yang menjorok ke arah laut. "Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?"

"Ada apa denganku—apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" mengunyah kripiknya, Naruto membalas. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kecuali terluka pada misi dua hari yang lalu."

"Karena itu kutanya," lanjut Shikamaru, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. "Sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu kau menghindari kami. Tapi, semenjak dua hari yang lalu kau tiba-tiba nongol seperti kau yang dulu lagi."

Naruto tersedak. Shikamaru menyadarinya—berkat instingnya yang tajam.

Disini Naruto berpikir bahwa belum saatnya dia bercerita kepada siapapun tentang perasaan 'aneh' yang dimilikinya terhadap Shizune. Apalagi kepada Shikamaru. Ocehan tiada hentin darinya adalah hal terakhir yang Naruto harapkan. "S-sok tahu kau, Shikamaru! Me-memangnya orang tidak boleh mencari suasana lain apa?"

"Sakura, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, menatap sahabatnya dengan heran. "Sakura-chan? KEnapa pula dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Kau menghindari kami lantaran kau ingin menjau hdari Sakura. Bukan begitu, Uzumaki-san?" Shikamaru menatapnya dengan lurus; selagi Chouji terus mengunyah kripik yang sedari tadi ia comot dari bagian milik Naruto (punyanya sudah habis).

"Sakura menemui kami, Naruto." ujar Chouji, menelan sisa kripik di mulutnya. "Kau tahu, sepertinya dia mencemaskanmu, 'loh."

"Oh, ya? Sepertinya aku merasa senang mendengarnya, Shikamaru, Chouji." Naruto berdiri dengan tegak, terlepas dari rangkulan Shikamaru. Dua dari sahabat terdekatnya itu tahu makna sarkas dari kata-kata Naruto barusan. "Dengar, Shikamaru. Aku tidak pernah marah kepadanya, dan kupikir hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau tetap menjauhinya."

"Hei, itu urusanku, ok? Aku hanya ingin berpikir seorang diri dulu." selak Naruto.

Shikamaru melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Merepotkan sekali . . . Tapi, Naruto, kau tetap harus menemuinya. Bicarakan 'satu, dua hal' dengannya. Itu akan membuat hubungan kalian berdua 'lebih' baik-baik saja."

Naruto melontarkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut penjuru pantai. Mencari keberadaan seseorang. "Oi, kau dengar aku?" memasang wajah datar bosannya, Shikamaru kembal mengimbau.

"Iya, iya. Aku 'ngerti. _Taku_, Shikamaru, kau seperti ibuku saja ketika menasehati."

Naruto berlalu dari mereka berdua, berjalan menuju sudut lain dari pantai. "Mau kemana, Naruto?" seru Chouji, dengan kantong kripik milik Naruto di tangannya.

"Menemui orang."

Shikamaru memanyunkan bibir sambil mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Ada yang mencurigakan. Sudah kuduga: dia sedang puber." Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, penuh akan ketidakpercayaan. "Lihat dia—dia bahkan tidak bisa menutupi tindak tanduk mencurigakan itu."

Chouji tertawa bersahabat. "Dasar, Shikamaru. Kau memikirkan terlalu banyak." raut temannya menenangkan Shikamaru. Si jenius dari Nara itu 'pun mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku dan membakarnya. Membiarkan masalah Naruto menjadi miliknya sendiri.

Shino berdiri di balik batu karang tempat Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Chouji barusan berdiskusi. "Hm, sepertinya memang ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Tapi . . ." Shino merunduk, membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Sepertinya mereka semua lupa keberadaanku . . ."

-o0o-

"Hyaaa, sudah kuduga!" Ino melonjak kesenangan, menggaet lengan Hinata. "Dada Hinata memang yang paling besar diantara kita."

Masing-masing dari mereka kini tengah berganti pakaian menuju setelan renang mereka. Hinata, Ino, dan Sakura mengenakan two-piece swimwear set sementara Tenten tampaknya sudah cukup puas dengan swimsuit one-piece dengan corak bunga mataharinya. Bra renang milik Sakura bermotifkan bunga sakura sendiri; Ino ingin tampil beda dengan mengenakan swimwear G-String yang pastinya akan menarik mata; dan Hinata—niatnya tidak ingin menampilkan tubuh alih-alih kena paksa Ino untuk mengenakan bra dan bawahan bermotif garis-garis.

"I-Ino-san, ini memalukan . . ." Hinata, merundukkan kepala membalas balik. Dia kemudian menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya dibalik kedua telapak tangan.

"_Hora_, Ino _buta*_! Sudah cukup." Sakura menarik lengan Ino dari Hinata, membuat teman dari kecilnya itu berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura serta Tenten.  
*buta: babi

"Tapi benar, 'loh kata Ino, Hinata. Kau memang sangat cantik." Tenten, sebagai yang paling besar diantara mereak berempat tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. Sang ahli senjata itu melangkah, dan merangkul bahu Hinata dengan lembut. "Jadi siapa? Naruto? Kiba?"

"Eeh, a-apa maksudmu, Tenten-san?" tanya hinata keteteran, sebagaimana dirinya yang biasa.

"Iya, 'kan. Hinata memang selalu imut." seru Ino, melompat-lompat dengan langkahnya ke arah Hinata. Dia 'pun ikut merangkulnya. "Katakan saja—hanya diantara kita berempat, 'kok. Lagipula apa yang kau segani 'sih, Hinata?" lanjut tanya Ino. "Kau cantik—aku juga punya _body_ yang sangat seksi."

Mendengar itu, Ino tersenyum jahil, sementara Tenten tersenyum maklum. Melihat Hinata yang semakin mabuk akan rona merahnya, Tenten kembali memotong. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Mumpung sedang disini, ini adalah kesempatan bagus! Bukan begitu, Sakura?"

"E-eh? I-iya, benar. Kalau soal Naruto serahkan saja padaku, Hinata. Aku mengenalnya seperti aku mengenal diriku sendiri!" seru Sakura, semangat.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku . . ." masih merunduk, Hinata sudah tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa lagi.

"Kalian sedang apa? Tidak ingin berenang?"

Mata empat sekawan itu terbelakak dengan lebar—sangat lebar hingga mereka tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu, dada Tsunade-sama sangat besar . . . Tapi," Ino menelan ludahnya, berbisik kepada teman-temannya yang lain. Ia memastikan bahwa wanita yang dimaksud sepuluh meter di depan sana tidak mendengarnya. "Tapi, jika melihatnya 'terbuka' seperti ini membuatku tidak heran bahwa dia bisa menggaet ratusan lelaki."

Sakura menelan ludahnya, teresnyum kikuk. "Ha ha, kali ini aku harus setuju denganmu, Ino."

"Ah, dasar gadis-gadis hijau. Tidak tahu cara menikmati hari yang 'indah' seperti ini!" wanita yang satu lagi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, meregangkan tubuhnya.

Satu sosok lagi melompat dari belakang Tsunade. Jika Tsunade mengenakan swimwear minim yang hanya menutupi sedikit bagian tubuhnya, Anko Mitarashi 'pun juga tidak mau kalah. Bedanya hanyalah pada warna bra dan bawahan mereka. Jika Tsunade mengenakan yang berwarna caramel, Anko mengenakan yang berwarna maroon. Apa mereka membeli pakaian seksi itu bersama-sama?—bisik keempat sahabat.

"_Ara_, Hinata. Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" kali ini mata mereka terbelakak melihat tubuh Kurenai yang tidak kalah seksinya dengan Tsunade maupun Anko. Jounin tim Kurenai itu menggenggam tangan mungil putranya, Yukimura Sarutobi. "Ayo, Yuki-chan," ujarnya lembut kepada si anak.

Secepat mereka datang, secepat itu pula mereka pergi ke arah pantai. Tsunade dan Kurenai berjalan seperti biasa; dan Anko melonjak-lonjak tidak sabar untuk berenang—atau 'mungkin', memamerkan tubuhnya kepada grup pria.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten terdiam (dan ternganga), tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat tubuh-tubuh _dynamite_ itu.

"Jika ada yang bisa kita kalahkan . . . mungkin hanyalah Shizune-san." bisik Ino, menampilkan kilauan jahat dari matanya. "Shizune memang tidak punya dada, tapi dia punya bokong yang cantik."

Mendengar itu, Hinata merasa tidak kuat mendengar lagi. Tenten mengangguk setuju, dan Sakura, walau ragu-ragu juga merasa setuju.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "Urgh, persaingan ketat!" ia malangkah ke balik batu karang raksasa, dan memanjatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ino buta?" tanya Sakura, tidak habis pikir dengan itngkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Berisik kau, jenong!" seru balik si rambut pirang pucat. "Aku aku memata-matai ukuran Shizune-san."

Tenten mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kupikir menjadi 'normal' adalah yang terbaik."

"A-aku setuju, Tenten-san." ujar Hinata, nampak terbakar semangatnya. Mungkin dia sendiri merasa risih dengan tubuh montoknya.

Tiga gadis sisanya terkejut mendengar sedakan napas Ino dari atas batu. "Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Tenten.

"Shi-Shizune-san . . . ber-ber-ber . . ."

"Ngomong yang jelas, Ino buta!" hardik Sakura, menyilangkan lengannya.

"Dia bersama NARUTO!" Ino berbalik, menatap ketiga temannya. Wajah penuh horror ditunjukkannya.

Sakura dan Tenten mengangkat sebelah alis mata. "Haa?" seru mereka bersamaan, sementara Hinata menahan napasnya.

-o0o-

"Kau sebaiknya ikut berenang bersama mereka, Sasuke."

Pemuda yang dimaksud menolehkan wajahnya. Dia duduk di atas pohon palem yang menjorok dengan terjal ke arah laut, membuatnya dapat duduk di sisi batang utama. Sasuke menyadari suara si pemanggil, dan itu membuatnya tidak perlu terkejut lagi. "Heh, bukan bagianku, Anko."

"Apa? Kau masih menutup dirimu?" Anko tersenyum, bertegak pinggang.

Sasuke ingin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Anko—tapi, sial, kenapa wanita ini harus mengenakan pakaian renang yang buka-bukaan seperti itu. Sasuke akhirnya berpaling, berusaha menahan gejolak 'junior'. "Bukan urusanmu, wanita."

"Apa itu—apakah aku melihatmu merona barusan, Sasuke?"

" . . . Berhenti menggodaku, wanita. Aku sedang tidak mood." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepala berambut acaknya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Apa baju renangku ini mengganggumu?—Kalau begitu kau bisa pergi ke tempat teman-temanmu, atau mungkin kau lebih ingin kutemani disini?" Anko tersenyum keji dan licik. Dia ingin melihat Sasuke bergabung bersama dengan Kiba, Lee, Neji, dan Chouji di air. Dia ingin melihat, seperti apakah senyuman Sasuke ketika bermain. "Oh, baiklah. Aku akan duduk di sebelahmu dan melihat seberapa kuat semangatmu untuk terus menyendiri seperti ini."

Tangan Sasuke bergetar, mengepal di atas pahanya. Anko begitu wangi—apa ini?—batin Sasuke, chrysanthemum? Grhg, kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan duduk dengan santai saja! SENDIRIAN! "Kau meminta terlalu banyak, wanita!"

Dengan itu, Sasuke melangkahkah kakinya besar-besar ke arah lautan. Mendengar kata-kata Anko berikutnya, ia terhenti. Namun kemudian Sasuke semakin kelabakan mempercepat jalannya—hingga membuatnya berlari kencang. "Kalau kau ingin 'menyendiri', nanti malam akan kutemani sampai pagi."

-o0o-

Naruto berguling di bawah payung raksasa yang menutupi sengatan matahari secara langsung ke kulitnya. Dengan alasan karpet lipat yang cukup nyaman, ia memperhatikan pekerjaan Shizune. "Ne, neechan, 'kok tidak bersenang-senang seperti yang lainnya?"

Shizune tersenyum, merapihkan beberapa dokumen yang sempat ia bawa tadi di dalam tas kepaknya. "Hm, mungkin seperti inilah kalau kau sudah bekerja nanti, Naruto-kun."

"Aku sudah bekerja, 'kan? Shinobi. Bekerja. Bertarung. Mencari uang. Seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu itu, Naruto." Shizune mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. "Tapi, kau akan merasakannya juga nanti. Yaah, dalam dua-tiga tahun ini mungkin. Bekerja dibalik mejar, uh, membosankan." Shizune tersenyum geli dengan sikap kekanakannya sendiri. Tapi apa yang ia katakan barusan memang benar. Lihat saja Godaime-sama. Saking bosannya, ia sampai merencanakan liburan dua minggu ini.

Walau wanita itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi Naruto begitu menikmati waktunya bersama dengan Shizune. Hanya dengan belaian pada rambut saja membuatnya merasa senang berada bersama si perempuan yang 'sedikit' lebih tua tersebut.

Tidak, lebih dari itu malahan. Hanya dengan tidur-tiduran tidak jelas seperti ini, dan juga ngobrol tentang suatu hal yang hampir tidak jelas pangkal pemula dan tujuannya sudah membuat Naruto betah berada bersama dengan Shizune.

Tapi, apakah Shizune juga begitu?

Naruto terdiam. Tubuhnya miring ke arah Shizune selagi tiduran. Ia menatap wajah 'si kakak' dengan intens. Shizune mengenakan jaket tudung, dan sepasang celana pendek se-paha.

Apa aku jatuh cinta pada, Shizune-neechan?

Senyumannya begitu lembut. Apalagi ketika dia tertawa. Kenapa aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dari dirinya?

Mungkin aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Sakura-chan dulu, tapi . . . Entah mengapa, perasaan ini berbeda. Apakah ini cinta? Tapi . . . dia 'kan lebih tua—tapi juga, lihat saja Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei. Hubungan mereka mungkin memang masih rahasia, tapi mereka kelihatan akur. Paling tidak itu dari sudut pandanganku . . .

"Neechan, siapa saja rekan kerjamu yang ikut?—'Yang' pria maksudku."

Shizune sedikit ternganga mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia mengangkat bahunya sedikit, kembali mengingat. "Hm, coba kuingat sebentar. Genma, Aoba, Raidou. Lalu Kakashi-senpai, Guy-senpai, Anko-senpai, dan Kurenai-senpai. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hm,-Anko dan Kurenai-sensei harus kucoret, bisik Naruto didalam hatinya. Mereka perempuan. Lalu Guy-sensei nampaknya tidak tertarik dengan perempuan dan tidak punya minat ke arah sana; Kakashi-sensei juga bersama Sakura-chan. Sekarang tersisa Genma, Aoba, dan Raidou.

HNGH! Tunggu sebentar. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar dari baachan, mereka bertiga berada pada satu tim yang sama dengan neechan. Hm, sepertinya aku harus memperketat penjagaanku terhadap neechan.

" . . . Naruto-kun, ada apa? 'Kok bengong seperti itu?" Shizune melenyapkan lamunan Naruto, mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Wanita itu tersenyum, kembali kepada kerja kilatnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu,"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu berapa banyak sensei yang pergi. Ha ha ha."

Naruto kembali memperhatikan wajah lembut Shizune, dan tersenyum panjang ketika melihat Shizune melakukan sedikit kesalahan ketika men-sortir dokumen. Shizune memarahinya, bilang: 'kalau tidak ada kerjaan, bagaimana kalau bantu-bantu sedikit!'. Naruto 'pun meng-iyakannya. Semakin lama waktunya terpakai dengan Shizune, semakin sedikit resiko perhatian Shizune terpecah kepada pria lainnya.

Dari sudut batu karang sejauh kurang lebih 50 meter, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten menahan napas mereka. Merasa tidak percaya dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Shizune. Sementara di batu karang yang berada di belakang mereka berdua, tiga sosok orang juga tengah mengintip.

Sai mengeluarkan peralatan menulisnya. "Senyum malu-malu; tatapan yang dalam; dan juga semburat merah itu." Sai mengangguk, seolah berdiskusi dengan isi kepalanya sendiri. "Ya. Dia jatuh cinta keapda Shizune-san"

Shino membenarkan letak kacamata, menajamkan kedua alismatanya. "Hm. Menarik, Naruto. Sangat menarik."

Satu sosok lagi adalah orang-orangan sawah berambut perak yang tidak lian dan tidak bukan adalah Kakashi Hatake. "Buat aku bangga, Naruto. Buat Jiraiya-san bangga." Kakashi mengeluarkan buku keramat turunan Jiraiya, Icha Icha Tactics. "Sepertinya ini saatnya menurunkan buku pusaka ini kepadamu."

~Bersambung

* * *

A/N: Kekacauan macam apa yang akan mereka bawa ke pantai? Stay tune on the next instalment! Please comment and critic :) Mari sebarkan cinta lewat pojok REVIEW!


	4. Night One

Terima kasih buat reviewers karena udah mau memberikan masukan. Khususnya kepada yang review menggunakan akun. Saya ingin membalasnya, tapi wewh, lagi males. Popoknya enjoy aja dulu ya. Semua macam masukan, termasuk kritikan selal usaya terima. Dan mengenai saya yang menggunakan ( . . . ) ketimbang (…) adalah preference pribadi, alias cuma gaya tulis peribadi. Dan mengenai lirik lagu, itu juga cuma iseng. Dari sini ga 'kan ada lagi mungkin.

Btw, saya tahu loh chapter2 sebelumnya banyak mistypo. Itu karena saya ga ngecek ulang sebagaimana saya biasa lakukan sebelum publish fic. So yah, begitu malas ;)

Enjoy. Naruto © Kishi

~Night 1, 19.34

"Selamat makan!"

Malam pertama para ninja menginap di pantai Okina, suatu pantai pulau terpencil di selatan Negara Angin. Jika kita berbicara mengenai penginapan, pastinya kita akan membicarakan makan malam bersama.

Singkat kata, para ninja makan seperti biasa. Kecuali beberapa pasang mata yang menatap Naruto dan Shizune dengan raut mencurigakan. Terutama empat gadis muda dari Konoha 13 (Termasuk Sasuke dan Sai, tentu saja).

Walau tidak percaya, tapi itulah yang ditampilkan.

Entah mengapa Naruto bertingkah seperti anak kecil di dekat Shizune. Walau Shizune kelihatan tidak ingin mengobrol, tapi tetap saja Naruto bisa membawa topik baru untuk mereka bicarakan. Nampak natural, 'sih memang. Mungkin berkat beberapa tahun kedekatan yang telah mereka jaln semenjak Naruto kecil dulu. Dari umur berapa?—12 tahun mungkin. Dan sekarang, di usianya yang sudah menginjak 19, hubungan itu tidak kunjung memudar sepertinya.

"Ne, neechan." himbau Naruto, memperlihatkan satu pamflet mengenai spot bagus bagi para turis untuk menikmati matahari tenggelam di pulau/pantai Okina (ya, nama pulau dan pantainya sama). "Sepertinya tempat ini lumayan juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Shizune menelan satu potongan kecil tempura di mulutnya, lantas melirik pamflet yang ditunjukkan pemuda pirang itu. "Hm. Bagus juga." Shizune mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau mengajak Sakura-kun atau Hinata-kun ke sana."

Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten (dari sudut meja besar yang lain) mengangkat satu alis mata mereka. 'Apa mereka berdua membicarakan kita?'—tanya mereka masing-masing di dalam hati. Hinata hanya tidak sanggup melihat kedekatan itu. Mugnkinkah diantara mereka berdua?

Naruto, jujru saja merasa terpukul mundur. Padahal niatnya adalah ingin mengajak Shizune-neechan kesana, tapi orang yang dimaksud malah menyarankan Naruto mengajak teman perempuannya yang lain. Tidak ingin kelihatan begitu mencurigakan, Naruto berdarlih (umrunya sudah 19; berbohong sudah tidak sulit lagi, bukan begitu?). Dia berbisik balik. "Er, baiklah. Tapi, kalau aku ditolak, neechan harus pergi denganku. Bagaimana? Deal?"

Shizune mengeluarkan bisikan 'Eh~!' yang cukup kentara. Dia berbisik balik. "Kenapa kau jadi mengancamku, Naruto-kun?" mendesahkan napas menyerahnya, Shizune mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Karena sisa tugas-tugasku sudah selesai, aku akan menemanimu. Tapi, aku yakin salah satu dari mereka akan mau. Mungkin Hinata-kun."

Naruto tersenyum riang, kembali ke posisinya santap malam (tepat disebelah Shizune). 'He he. Aku tidak akan mengajak salah satu dari mereka. Besok pasti akan menyenangkan, berdua saja dengan neechan.' Naruto membisiki dirinya sendiri, tersenyum seperti rubah ciri khasnya.

Shikamaru memiringkan mulutnya sedikit, menggigit sumpitnya dengan sumpit. Dia berbisik: 'Apaan, 'tuh?' Shikamaru menajamkan kedua matanya. 'Sudah kuduga si Naruto itu . . .'

Sasuke masih menyuap nasinya, memejamkan kedau matanya. 'Dasar si bodoh. Apa dia pikir tingkahnya itu tidak mencurigakan. Paling tidak, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sai, Shino, dan aku sudah menyadarinya.' Sasuke membuka matanya, mencomot yakiniku lain dari pemanggang. Dia suka yakiniku, FYI. ' . . . Jadi, dia suka Shizune itu. Kenapa, situasinya mengingatkannya kepada diriku sendiri? Sial. Awas saja kalau ai Anko sampai membocorkannya.'

Tsunade menepuk tangannya. Wajahnya nampak memerah; jelas, dia mabuk berat. Untuk santap malam, para ninja Konoha mengenakan kimono khas hotel-hotel Jepang tanpa terkecuali. "Aku yakin kalian semua menikmati liburan kalian. Kita masih punya waktu dua minggu lagi, jadi tidak usah ragu untuk menikmati hari-hari kalian di sini."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata ketuanya, Tsunade 'pun pingsan dikarenakan mabuk beratnya. Wajahnya memerah padam. Senyuman bodohnya keluar. Dasar, sudah judi kalah terus, mabuk 'pun tidak kuat. Sebaiknya dia menghentikan hobi buruknya sekarang juga.

"YOSH!" Guy-sensei yang nampaknya sudah kembali 'hidup', mengangkat kakinya ke meja. "Karena kita sudah selesai makan, bagaimana kalau berendam bersama-sama di onsen!"

"Ide bagus, Guy-san!" seru Aoba, ikut berdiri.

"Aku ikut." Raidou juga berdiri dari sebelah Aoba.

Naruto berani bersumpah Shizune beradu pandang dengan Genma. 'Ap-ap-ap . . . APA-APAAN INI!' teriak Naruto di dalam hatinya. Ia menepukkan kedua tangannya di pipi, memperlihatkan ekspresi horror.

Shizune tersenyum maklum, mengangkat kedua bahunya kearah Genma Shiranui—salah satu anggota regu tetapnya. Genma membalas senyumannya, ikut berjalan menyusul Guy, Aoba, dan Raidou ke arah onsen. Naruto berusaha bersikap normal—walau apapun maksud dari gerak tubuh mereka berdua. Tapi tubuhnya meneteskan berember-ember keringat . . . B-bagaimana kalau neechan dan Genma itu . . .

"Ne-neechan-"

"Naruto-kun, aku akan mengantar Tsunade-sama ke kamarnya." potong Shizune, mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada ninja pirang juniornya itu. "Seharian ini kau menemaniku, 'kan; bagaimana kalau sekarang kau ikut Guy-san ke onsen?"

Baru berniat menjauhkan Shizune dari rekan-rekan sekelompoknya, rencana Naruto kini gagal—melebur menjadi abu. Dia 'pun terdiam tak berdaya—mematung di tempatnya duduk.

Jelas saja, keempat gadis seumurannya menyadari itu. Mereka meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali melanjutkan makannya dalam hening. Hinata merasa mau tidak mau mengikuti teman-temannya, namun tengan Ino menggenggam pergelangannya, menariknya untuk ikut bersama mereka.

"Oi, Naruto. Kau sedang apa? Makananmu sudah habis, tahu! Apa juga yang kau suap itu?" Kiba berdiri, bertegak pinggang. Naruto menggerakkan sumpitnya naik turun, dari piring ke mulut, namun tidak ada yang dia makan. Kelihatan bodoh sekali. "Kita akan ke onsen, kau ikut, 'kan?"

" . . . Y-ya, aku menyusul nanti."

Sasuke menyadari lirikan dari Anko yang berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. Sasuke berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Namun, dari raut wajah Anko, ia merasa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tapi, dia merasa malas dengan ini. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, meletakkan piring yang berisi saus yakiniku.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke menempelkan lengannya di pintu geser yang menuju ke taman di luar aula makan. Dia menggerakkan jarinya, memberi perintah pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke berjalan di depan Naruto (yang ogah-ogahan mengikutinya). "Jadi, katakan padaku," mulai Sasuke, bersender pada pagar menuju taman hijau penginapan. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai Shizune?"

Naruto melompat. "Waks, ap-apa yang kau katakan Sasuke brengsek?"

Sasuke membuang tatapannya, Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Begitu mudah ditebak. Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya. "Kau kira aku tidak bisa menebaknya? Aku bisa membacamu, semudah aku mengayunkan tanganku seperti ini."

"Apa, 'sih. Kau bergaya seperti orang keren begitu." Naruto merunduk. Walau sempat terkejut, tapi melihat Shizune tersenyum ke arah Genma itu seperti sebuah isyarat pada Naruto, bahwa dia memilik 'pesaing'. "Du-dua hari yang lalu . . . Saat aku pulang terluka dari misi, neechan menyembuhkanku di rumahnya. Lalu entah mengapa, aku melihatnya dari sudut yang berbeda."

"Dengar, ya Naruto. Aku kesini tidak untuk memberikanmu solusi. Aku hanya ingin tahu." Sasuke mendengus. "Itu masalahmu, dan harus kau sendiri yang menyelesaikannya."

"Khuh, dasar makhluk berhati dingin. Aku tidak percaya Itachi punya adik sepertimu."

"Ap—wa?" raut Sasuke membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Ya. Itachi adalah pria yang baik." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kalau dia pasti mau membantu, tapi kau tidak pedulian sama orang lain."

"Biar kupotong lidahmu, si bodoh!" Sasuke meraih leher Naruto, mencekeknya hingga terjatuh di tanah.

Naruto memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke, lidahnya terus melewek keluar. "Time out! Time out, Sasuke!"

Sasuke melepaskannya, menyender pada pagar. "Haah, berurusan denganmu selalu membuatku naik pitam. Anko sial—!"

Sasuke dengan segera menutup mulutnya. Tidak dengan tangan, tapi dia berdoa membuat mulutnya mingkem tanpa disadari oleh si Naruto sediktipun. Sial, sumpah sasuke di dalam hati. Raut Naruto itu malahan seolah mengatakan kalau dia mendengar semua kata-kata kelepasan yang barusan diucapkan Sasuke. "Apa? Matamu itu,"

Naruto tertawa seperti rubah. "Searusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Sasuke. Anko? Kenapa dengan Anko?"

Sasuke menutup mulut sahabatnya. "Jangan kencang-kencang, bodoh. Kau bisa menjatuhkan harga diriku!" Sasuke berbisik sambil menyumpel mulut Naruto.

"Kenwapa pwula?" tanya Naruto dari balik napasnya, dari balik tangan Sasuke yang menutup mulutnya. "Akwu pwikir witu bwiasa swaja. Lwihat akwu!"

"Aku tahu, bodoh. Aku tahu." Sasuke melepas tangannya, kembali menyender pada pagar, duduk disebelah Naruto di atas lantai kayu. "Tapi, itu si Anko yang . . ."

"Siapa yang peduli. Yang jelas, kau menyukainya, 'kan?—bukan, kau senang berada bersamanya, 'kan?"

Sasuke membiarkan mulutnya ternganga sedikit, berharap Naruto ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku senang berada di dekat Shizune-neechan. Bukankah itu yang membuatmu nyaman berada di dekat perempuan yang kau suka?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. " . . . Aku benci logikamu, Naruto."

-o0o-

"Hinata!" Kiba menghampiri gadis yang diimbaunya.

"Kiba-kun. Bukannya tadi kau ikut Guy-sensei ke onsen?" si gadis membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sepasang mata berpupil tajam milik Kiba.

"Aku keluar dengan cepat. Kacau sekali di sana; apalagi dengan Guy-sensei juga Lee-san." jawab Kiba, mengelus kepala anjing setia yang terus berada di sisinya. "Lalu, bagaimana seharian ini—kau senang?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arah rekan sekelompoknya—sahabatnya dari dulu. "Menyenangkan. Walau Ino-san seperti biasa, agak memaksa."

Kiba menghela napas dalamnya. "Ah, aku tahu. Anak itu terlalu banyak memerintah."

Kiba lalu teringat tujuannya dari awal sebelum kesini: MELIHAT HINATA DENGAN BIKINI! Ehhm,—Kiba mendehemkan tenggorokannya, berusaha menghapus rona merah di kedua pipi berlambang khas Inuzuka. Akamar menggigit tangannya—mungkin dia tahu, tuannya berpikir tidak senonoh terhadap Hianta. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata sudah sangat dekat dengan anjing yang dulunya hanya sebesar kepala ini.

"AdaW!"

"K-Kiba-kun," kejut Hinata, meletakkan seglas air mineralnya di meja terdekat. Ia lantas memegang tangan Kiba. "Ada apa, tidak biasanya Akamaru menggigitmu?"

Kiba terdiam. Dia tahu alasannya, tapi lebih memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya. "Ha ha ha, bukan masalah besar. Ya, 'kan Akamaru?" Kiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengelus kepala Akamaru. Si anjing lalu meminta maaf dengan mengusapkan kepalanya di pha Kiba yang hanya tertutup mantel onsen.

"Mumpung bertemu, apa besok kau mau sparring pagi seperti biasa, Hinata?" tanya Kiba, tersenyum yakin. "Bukan berarti karena liburan kita akan bersantai-santai saja, bukan?"

Kiba sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan liburan ataupn bersantai-santai. Dia hanya ingin memiliki waktu berdua saja dengan Hinata. Selal begitu daridulu. Bahkan ketika perhatian Hinata hanya tertuju pada Naruto dan Naruto seorang. Alasannya adalah . . . AKAN DICERITAKAN LAIN WAKTU, karena, Hinata mengangguk dengan imut—menurut pendapat Kiba. Si gadis tersenyum lembut seperti yang biasa dia berikan kepada Kiba. "Hm, besok pagi. Jam setengah enam seperti biasa, 'kan Kiba-kun?"

Kiba membalas anggukannya. " . . . Anu, Hinata,"

"Ya?" kelihatan tidak malu sama sekali (seperti yang selalu ditunjukkannya kepada Naruto), Hinata membalas tatapan Kiba.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya. " . . . Ada kemajuan dengan Naruto?"

"Err, itu . . . Anu, itu . . ." dia TIBA-TIBA berubah malu, batin Kiba. Dia lupa kalau beginilah Hinata jika membicarakan Naruto. "K-Kiba-kun, anu, maaf bila merepotkan tapi . . . Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Sebentar saja . . ."

Tentu saja mau, tapi Kiba memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kelihatan bingung dengan tindakan sahabat masa kecilnya.

-o0o-

"Katanya para pria pergi ke onsen? Kenapa sepat sekali kembalinya, Neji?"

Neji melap sisa-sisa basah rambutnya pada bagian belakang. Dia tersenyum tipis ke arah Tenten yang kini juga hanya mengenakan piyama ikat khas hotel. "Aku dan Kiba-kun keluar dengan cepat." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, kembali mengingat kehebohan macam apa yang ditimbulkan para pria. "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau kuceritakan tentang Guy-sensei dan Lee yang 'terlalu' aktif di sana."

"Neja _baka_." Tenten tersenyum geli, melihat ekspresi terkejut si pemuda yang jarang diperlihatkan jika bersama orang lain. "Kalau tidak begitu, berarti bukan Guy-sensei dan Lee, 'kan namanya?"

"Oh, ya Tenten," menatap si gadis. "Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya kalian berempat sedang disibukkan denga nsesuatu, ya?"

Bahu Tenten terangkat ke atas. "B-bukan hal yang penting, 'kok."

" . . . Aku tidak masalah jika kita membicarakan hal yang tidak penting sekali-sekali." jawab Neji, membenarkan duduknya di sebelah Tenten. Bulan di atas sana bersinar dengan sungguh terang. Melihat ukiran-ukiran yang ada pada dataran bulan selalu menjadi aktivitas iseng Neji jika sedang senggang. Dia kemudian melirik Tenten yang rautnya berubah sedikit merah padam. "Hm, kau kenapa Tenten?"

"T-tidak. Err, Neji, sudah pernah belum, ya kalau aku bilang wajahmu sangat cocok jika disinari rembulan seperti ini?"

Kedua mata Neji, untuk sekali lagi terbuka. Namun dia tersenyum, tersenyum akan sifat si gadis yang selalu blak-blakan. Sifat polos seperti ini adalah satu sisi lain Tenten yang cukup membuat Neji tertarik. "Hm, aku suka kata-kata puitismu Tenten. Mungkin kau bisa menjadi penyair suatu hari nanti?"

Wajah Tenten semakin membara padam. Bukankah seharusnya laki-laki yang menggunakan kata-kata puitis. Tenten memukul bahu Neji dengan niat bermain-main. "Seharusnya kalian yang mengucapkan itu kepada perempuan! Kalau begitu, aku ingin mendengar balasanmu, Neji."

"Baiklah . . . Biar kupikir sebentar," Neji memangkukan jarinya pada dagu, nampak berpikir keras. Dia melirik wajah Tenten yang belum hilang ronanya. "Rambutmu begitu cantik, bagaikan kepala maskot tikus dari negeri luar*."  
*Maksud Neji Mickey Mouse

Tenten melongo. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, berusaha memilah apakah kata-kata Neji barusan berupa pujian atau lelucon.

-o0o-

~Night 1, 21.48 pm

"Apa!" Naruto berseru. "Kenapa wajah kalian sepertinya senang semua!"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah Kiba, Neji, dan beberapa yang lain. Lee sepertinya nampak begitu puas bersenang-senang dengan gurunya, selagi Chouji nampak masih keliahatan mengunyah kue-kue kering tradisional milik hotel. Namun Kiba dan Neji keihatan puas dengan ibarat kata yang lain.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto?" keluh Kiba, menyiapkan futonnya. Akamaru sudah berbaring disebelahnya. "Bukankah sebaiknya kau yang mulai membicarakan semuanya."

"Kiba-kun benar." Neji menyilangkan tangannya, duduk di atas futonnya yang telah rapih. "Aku dan Tenten—m-maksudku, aku mendengar kalau kau punya rahasia, Naruto."

"A-apa maksudmu, Neji?" tanya Naruto, kelabakan.

Sasuke berbaring miring ke arah lainnya dari futon, pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tidak mau tahu. Sementara Shikamaru di posisi paling sudut, tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding dan mengangkat tangan ke belakang kepala. Ia penasaran penjelasan macam apa yang akan diberikan Naruto.

Sai menyiapkan buku catatannya, berusaha untuk mencatat semua hal yang akan Naruto sampaikan. Mungkin bisa dijadikan bahan lelucon di masa depan.

Shino berjalan dari belakang Naruto, kedua tangan berada di dalam saku kimono. "Apa yang tidak ku—bukan, yang tidak kami ketahui, Naruto?" jelas, saja. Sebenarnya Said an Shino tahu apa yang menjadi masalah mereka semua. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi diantara Naruto dan Shizune.

Tanpa aba-aba pintu kamar para pria bergeser, menampilkan sosok Anko Mitarashi yang benar-benar berantakan. Rambut kepang belakang khasnya memang masih terpasang rapih, tapi wajahnya sudah memerah membara akibat mabuk. Apa sehabis dari onsen wanita, dia ikut minum-minum dengan grup pria lagi? Kimono tidur yang dikenakannya terseret ke sisi lengan, memperlihatkan sebelah buah dada bagian atasnya. Tapi tenang saja. Bagian 'rahasia' masih tertutup oleh untaian baju penutup hotel tersebut.

"Bilang aku sudah tidur—siapa saja . . ." Shikamaru mendengar bisik-bisik Sasuke, yang saat ini tengah tiduran menyamping ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-chwan . . ." Anko menari-nari ke arah Sasuke berbaring. "Kau tidak bisa menipuku. Kau masih bangun, 'kan? Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemanimu, bukan? Hiks!" ia tersedak. Dengan segera, Anko menarik kerah leher piyama Sasuke, mengangkat dan menyeretnya.

'Khuh. Wanita sialan. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terang-terangan.'

Ini pemandangan unik memang, melihat Sasuke menggerapai-gerapai setiap helai selimut untuk melindungi dirinya dari tarikan kuat wanita mabuk.

Pintu kamar kembali tertutup. Semuanya hening.

Dengan langkah seribu (namun, mempertahankan ketenangan), Kiba dan Naruto segera mengikuti kedua orang yang abrusan keluar. Walau menolaknya, tapi batin nurani Shikamaru sebagai pria tulen memanggil. Dia suka wanita berbody montok seperti Kurenai-sensei; dan, Anko adalah wanita yan gsangat menarik mata. Apa? Shikamaru adalah pria. Dia cuma pandai menutupi sifat alamiahnya tersebut.

Neji dilain pihak sudah puas dengan Tenten (walau belum) pernah melakukan apapun. Tapi, apa yang akan Anko lakukan pada Sasuke membuat panggilan nurani Neji sebagai pria bekerja.

Tapi Chouji dan Lee sepertinya tidak tergugah.

"Aku ingin mleihat apakah penis Sasuke sebesar punyaku. Dan lagi, aku penasaran dengan betuk vagina Anko-san sedari dulu."

Dengan segera, Shino berada disamping Sai yang tengah berjalan mengikuti keempat temannya. Shino menutup mulutnya dengan erat. Sai memberikan Shino tatapan datar dan bosan. "Ini bukan kelas biologi, Sai-kun." namun Shino terdiam sebentar. "Kita ikuti mereka diam-diam."

Chouji terus mengunyah 'cemilan' malamnya, dan Lee menarik selimut tidurnya. "Baiklah, selamat tidur, Chouji-kun!" dengan cepat, Lee mengisi efek audio ruangan denga ndengkuran kerasnya.

~Bersambung

A/N: Apa yang akan terjadi kepada Sasuke dibawah belas kasih Anko? Dan bagaimana Naruto mencari tahu siapakah Genma itu sebenarnya terhadap Shizune?—tapi sepertinya dia udah lupa sekarang, ;nih. Lalu bagaimana hubungan Kiba dan Hinata, juga Neji dan Tenten? Tunggu chapter berikutnya. Tentu saja setelah menunggu review readers semua. Want a cup of limun? You know the ticket. review! :)


	5. The First Night Stroke Part 1

Saya yakin tadi pagi udah update chapter limanya. Tapi kok tadi pas saya liat keapus ya? Okeh. Re-Upload!

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua readers yang udah review. Khususnya buat teman2 yang mereview menggunakan Akun. I appreciate it so much! Terima kasih untuk teman pembaca fic saya di berbagai macam fandom, **Kanzaki Asamu**! Limun bisa ditunggu. Dan untuk **naz aulia**, yang tampaknya sedang baca fic ini marathon. Hoho juga tentu saja untuk Guest/Anon semua. Segala macam bentuk masukan kalian adalah bahan bakar fic ini.

Ps: Semoga chapter ini semakin sedikit mistypo-nya. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan, saya males banget nge-beta ;)

Naruto © Kishi

Enjoy.

~Night 1, 22.19

"Jadi, katakan padaku Sasuke-chan-"

"Behenti memanggilku seperti itu, wanita." desis Sasuke, kepada wanita yang saat ini tengah merangkul lehernya. Anko menyudutkan Sasuke pada pagar pembatas taman yang hampir mirip dengan yang menjadi sandarannya tadi bersama Naruto. "Dan bagaimana dengan janjimu untuk tidak blak-blakan di muka umum?"

Anko, dengan wajah mabuknya bercekikik pelan membelai sisi pipi Sasuke dengan bibir merahnya. "Hentikan." perintah Sasuke. Namun dia tidak berusaha untuk melepasnya. "Kau mabuk berat. Khuh, napasmu bau sake, Anko."

"Apa . . . Sasuke-chan sudah tidak suka denganku lagi~?" seperti anak kecil—padahal umurnya sudah hampir berkepala tiga, Anko merengek. Ia mengencangkan pagutan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. "Minta maaf~ Huwee, minta maaf pada Anko-chan, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke berusaha kaut menahan rona merahnya. Kali ini dia, dengan lembut berusaha melepaskan kuncian kuat Anko. "Lepaskan, wanita. Biar kuantar kau ke kamar."

"Hee~? Jadi kau mau 'melakukannya' di kamar, sayang~?"

"J-jangan bercanda!" seru Sasuke, sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar pengunjung lainnya. Khususnya rekan sesamanya. "Bagaimana kalau yang lain melihat?"

Di sudut tembok yang lain, secara berurutan: Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, dan Sai tengah mengintip. Mata mereka memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tidak percaya (kecuali Sai dan Shino; yang satu tak berekspresi dan yang satu lagi tertutup shade).

Sebenarnya ini membuat Neji Out of Character. Dan bukan karena tuntutan plot cerita, tapi karena dia sebagai pria merasa terpanggil—seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan pada chapter sebelumnya. Dan mungkin juga, berada satu tim bersama Lee membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang 'sedikit' lebih terbuka dengan 'peluang'. Semangat masa muda atau semacamnya. Apalagi dia memiliki Tenten yang masih 'bersih'. Ugh, begitu banyak tanda kutip, membuat saya bingung sebagai penulis . . .

Shikamaru dilain pihak harus dipenuhi isi kepalanya dengan sosok Temari. Kenapa? Karena wanita muda, kakak dari Godaime Kazekage itu sudah merengek untuk minta 'jatah' yang seharusnya SUDAH dia dapatkan sedari dulu. Tapi untuk suatu alasan (berkat kemampuan Shikamaru untuk berpikir jernih dan masak-masak), dia tidak ingin membahayakan Temari, atau lebih tepatnya belum ingin bertanggung jawab kalau-kalau Temari tiba-tiba mendatanginya, mengaku bahwa Shikamaru adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab sebagai ayah dari bayi yang berada di perut si perempuan berambut pirang. Apalagi, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kakak perempuan ersayang sang Kazekage sendiri. Shikamaru tidak ingin jadi santapan gagak di tengah gurun pasir.

Kiba sampai saat ini masih belum bisa meraih hati Hinata. Jawabannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena orang berambut pirang bertampang rubah disampingnya ini. Sebenarnya rahasia Kiba ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Namun karena Kiba-nya yang kelewat pasif, masalah itu 'pun hanya menjadi samar-samar saja sampai sekarang. Kiba hanya terlalu baik, dan bisa juga karena dia menganggap Hinata lebih dari seorang teman—seperti adik sendiri malahan. Tapi melihat Sasuke dan Anko, entah mengapa membuat Kiba SEMAKIN ingin menjadikan Hinata miliknya sendiri. Kalau sudah begini . . . K-kalau sudah begini!

Jika melihat Sasuke dan Anko yang begitu dekat dan intim seperti ini—apalagi 'juga' memiliki perbedaan umur yang jauh sebagai pembatas, membuat semangat Naruto terbakar dengan sendirinya. Kalau si Sasuke brengsek itu saja bisa mendapatkan hati Anko yang menurut kabar burung tidak pernah tertarik pada pria, kenapa aku tidak?—seru Naruto di dalam hatinya. Sakura-chan sudah tidak mungkin lagi . . . Lagipula dia sudah mengkahiri cinta monyetnya itu semenjak dulu. Namun saat ini, tidak peduli dengan Genma atau siapapun juga, tapi SHIZUNE-NEECHAN MILIKKU, DATTEBAYO!

"Siapa disana!" Sasuke berteriak lantang ke arah Naruto dkk bersembunyi.

Kiba membungkam mulut Naruto. Naruto membungkam mulut Shikamaru yang juga saat ini tengah menutup mulut Neji. Dan Neji, murni respon tadi, juga menutup mulut Shino. Dan Shino ingin menutup mulut Sai, namun pria yang dimaksud sudah menutup mulutnya lebih dulu dengan buku catatan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Rautnya tenang dan datar seperti biasa. Semua diam seolah menghapus keberadaan mereka sendiri dari muka bumi. Sasuke akan mencincang habis mereka jika ketahuan.

Sasuke menajamkan kedua matanya. Namun Anko nampak tidak peduli—atau bahkan ambil pusing jika saja ketahuan oleh yang lain. Dia tidak kunjung melepaskan pagutannya dari Sasuke—bahkan kali ini dia menggantung seperti kucing (sambil memasang wajah kucingnya), senyum-senyum manja sambil memicingkan matanya.

" . . . Cuma perasaanku." Sasuke menghela napas, melirik Anko yang tiba-tiba menggembungkan mulutnya. Sasuke terkejut, hanya bisa berkata 'oi'. Anko melepas pagutannya, menjulurkan kepalanya dari lorong hotel.

Sasuke secara mental menampar wajahnya. Anko muntah di sisinya. "Lihat, 'kan. Dasar bod—" Sasuke menyadari raut Anko dan menghela napasnya sekali lagi. " . . . Hapus cengiran bodohmu itu, Anko."

Sasuke mengarahkan kain piyama kimono bagian lengan ke arah mulut Anko yang masih senyum-senyum lantaran mabuk. Dia melap sedikit sisa-sisa muntahan Anko. Raut Sasuke kelihatan menyerah. Setelahnya, dia menggendong Anko dengan gaya pengantin dan berjalan menjauh dari grup Naruto. Dengan erat si wanita jounin memagutnya kembali, melanjutkan senyum-senyumnya.

"Apa itu? Dia ternyata memang sangat dekat dengan Anko, 'kan?" tukas Kiba, terduduk bersama temannya yang lain.

Naruto, memasang tampang rubahnya mengangguk setuju. "Aku tahu. Dia cuma tidak ingin memperlihatkannya ke orang lain. _Taku_, si bodoh itu."

"Tapi beda umurnya mengerikan." Shikamaru menggeleng, searasa tidak percaya. "Anko sudah 29. Bedanya 10 tahun dengan si Sasuke."

"Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Temari-san lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Bukan begitu, Shikamaru?" Shino, dari semuanya bertanya. Kedua tanganya masih di dalam saku mantel tidur kimono.

Shikamaru memasang tampang datarnya. "Siapa yang bilang aku mau dengan si egois tukang marah itu?" Shikamaru mengayunkan tangan dihadapan wajahnya. "Dia itu lebih mengerikan dibanding ibuku. Dia bahkan memaksaku untuk berhubungan se-" Shikamaru berhenti. Dia berhenti total, dan mau tidak mau itu membiarkan teman-temannya menatapnya dengan sorot mencurigakan.

"Apa?" sontaknya, menyadari tatapan-tatapan itu tidak akan mereda dengan segera. "Aku tidak ingin menghamili anak orang sebelum menikah. Itu legit."

Naruto cs menghembuskan napas. Tipikal Shikamaru. "Kita kembali ke kamar. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Dan lagi," Neji membuang wajahnya. "Ini memalukan. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini."

Naruto memeluk pundak seniornya itu. "Hee, padahal sudah sampai sini, masa' mau mundur begitu, Neji?"

"Kita tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa." tukas Neji. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, dan pergi tidur."

Kiba menguap, meregang kedua tangan ke atas. "Hwoahhm—aku setuju. Aku ada sesi latihan rutin dengan Hinata besok pagi." Dia berjalan menjauh bersama Neji disebelahnya. Kiba melambai kepada Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino dan Sai walau membelakangi mereka. "Ceritakan saja kepadaku besok, ya."

"Jangan harap, Kiba sialan." Naruto mengencangkan tangannya.

"Neji-san punya Tenten-san untuk dipikirkan; dan Kiba-kun, walau kuyakin penisnya kecil, dia sedang berusaha meraih hati Hinata-san." sekali lagi, kalimat blak-blakan Sai membuat perhatian tiga orang lainnya terpaku. "Kenapa? Aku hanya sedang menulis memo."

Sai juga berjalan balik menuju kamar. Shino mengikutinya dari belakang dengan hening.

"Kau suka dengan body Anko!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba kepada Shikamaru.

"WA!—ti-tiba-tiba . . .! A-apa yang kau katakan, bodoh!"

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya kebalik kepala, membiarkan Shikamaru keteteran sendiri. "Yaah, siapa juga yang tidak tertarik dengan body dynamite milik Anko."

Walau tidak berkata, mereka berdua juga melangkah kembali ke kamar. "Padahal kita semua tidak begini dulu. Yaah, aku tahu waktu merubah seseorang." Naruto cekikikan pelan. "Pria normal pasti akan tertarik dengan tubuh wanita—itu sudah hukum alam. Kalau tidak, mungkin itu artinya kau sedikit lain."

"Yaah, kalau aku 'sih karena bersama ero-sennin." ujar Naruto, mengingat hari-harinya bersama Jiraiya dulu. "Dulu saja saat aku menggunakan _Oiroke no jutsu_, aku selalu melewatkan bagian dalam cel-dam dan bra. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai itu. Tapi sekarang,"

"Pria mencari sesuatu dari perempuan." jelas Shikamaru, berdasarkan fakta. "Yaah, kita sebagai salah satunya hanya mengikuti panggilan nurani."

"Ada satu yang ingin kutanyakan, Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru mengeluarkan desahan napas bosannya. "Aku bukan ahli . . . Tapi, apa itu?"

" . . . Apa wanita juga mencari sesuatu dari laki-laki?"

-o0o-

Sasuke membaringkan Anko di atas futon, membiarkannya disana untuk sementara. Sasuke kembali dengan segelas air, dan mengangkat tubuh Anko sedikit untuk meminumkannya. "Temani aku sampai tertidur, Sasuke."

"Kau manja sekali? Aku juga mau tidur."

"Zzz . . ." Anko akhirnya kembali terbaring, mendesah pelan dari balik napasnya.

Sasuke berniat berdiri. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk beranjak . . .

"Baa! Belum, 'kok!" tiba-tiba Anko membuka kedua matanya, menjulurkan lidah dengan niat bermain-main seperti anak berumur lima tahun. "Kau tertipu? Kau tertipu, 'kan?"

" . . . Kau tahu aku benci kejutan, Anko. Sangat." Sasuke menatap datar perempuan berambut gelap yang tersenyum tak terkalahkan. Anko memicingkan mata seperti anak-anak. Ya. Seperti anak-anak secara harfiah. " . . . Aku akan menemanimu sebentar."

Anko tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana pembangunan komplek Uchiha-mu, Sasuke?"

"Baik." Sasuke melekukkan bibirnya satu millimeter ke arah atas. "Kenalanku, Tazuna-ossan adalah tukang kayu terbaik. Dia, Inari, dan rekan-rekan kerjanya akan menambah beberapa bangunan lagi."

"Aku senang mendengarnya . . . Nyam nyam," mata Anko mulai terpejam. Ia mengulum-ngulum bibir sampai akhirnya terlelap sepenuhnya.

" . . . Jangan bilang kau akan mengejutkanku lagi,"

Sasuke menapak ke arah pintu geser kamar, membukanya dan melangkah menjauh. Di dalam, Anko membuka matanya kembali, tersenyum hangat melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah berlalu. 'Selamat tidur, Sasuke.'

~Bersambung

A/N: Yosh, chapter ini adalah teaser untuk pairing SasuAnko. Anko itu adalah wanita dewasa yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Saya juga membuat umur Anko dan Shizune agak2 aUish gitu deh. Naruto dan Shizune berbeda 8 tahun, jadi umur Shizune-oneechan saat ini kira2: 27 tahunan. Dan Anko berbeda 10 tahun dengan Sasuke, jadi: 29. Wow, cukup dewasa untuk punya suami, 'kan? Tapi perempuan di Naruto lebih milih nikah sama pekerjaan daripada pria.

Dan walau ini AU, saya akan mencobanya membuat se-canon mungkin. Namun ,karena base fic ini adalah komedi, jadi sedikit banyaknya ada yan janggal. Tapi, sekali lagi author akan berusaha untuk membuatnya se-canon munkgin. Naruto udah ga punya tato di perut lagi; Kurama dah cabut. Ada yang mesan Gaara? Sepertinya saya bisa nyumpelin dia kedalem fic ini.

SO, REVIEW IS LOVE! LET'S SPREADS LOVE THROUGH REVIEWING, COMMENTING, AND CRITICIZING! Wait for the next installment then :)

Crow, signed out


End file.
